The invention relates to a handle for a raisable covering means such as a door of a dishwasher.
The claimed handle serves to move upward or downward a door of a dishwasher, which covers the dishes during the dishwashing operation. The prior art discloses, for example, a bracket-like handle which is approximately of the same width as the front side of the door. This handle is of U-shaped or trough-like configuration and has its central part running parallel to the front side of the door.
In practice, dishwashers are used in so-called push-through operation. Push-through operation is intended to mean operation during which the baskets with the dirty dishes are fed to the machine from one side and the baskets with the cleaned dishes are removed from the other side. There are push-through machines which are operated in a line, with the result that the dishes are fed to the machine on the left-hand side and are removed from the machine on the right-hand side. In machines which are used in this way, the door of the machine can be operated from the front side. Also known are push-through machines for corner installation, in the case of which the dishes, for example, are fed from the right and removed to the front. These machines merely allow the door to be operated from an oblique position laterally in front of the machine.
However, the operation of the doors of the dishwashers installed in a line or across a corner does not take place totally satisfactorily. It is extremely important to achieve the situation where the operator is subjected to minimal loading, since the door has to be raised and lowered over 500 times during one shift.
The object of the claimed invention is to develop a handle which is suitable for optimum gripping by the left and/or right hand, it being possible for the individual actuating the door to be in different positions relative to the door.
The handle according to the claimed invention is fastened in a horizontal position on two adjacent side parts of the door, the handle having at least three gripping points which are shaped such that the position of the hand actuating the handle is aligned substanially along an axis axial to the handle. This makes it possible for left-handers and right-handers to operate the door both from a front position and from a corner position.
A preferred embodiment of the claimed invention provides that the outwardly directed inclination of the handle center axis corresponds to half the opening angle between the forearms, half the opening angle corresponding to the angle of the handle center axis in relation to the front side of the door. This measure ensures that the handle can be gripped by both hands of an individual standing in front of the machine, such that the position of the hand in relation to the forearm remains rectilinear, i.e. in the natural position, during gripping and during movement.
In an alternate embodiment the handle has a longer, first leg, which is aligned with the front side, and a shorter second leg, which is aligned with the side surface, said legs being connected via an essentially circular segment. This embodiment forms a maximum utilizable handle region, with minimal handle size, in the front region and in the region obliquely in front of the machine or door.
According to another alternate embodiment, the handle is suitable for fastening on the left and right. This mirror-symmetrical embodiment of the handle, which is suitable for being positioned on the left and right of the door, simplifies the installation since incorrect installation is prevented.
Another alternate embodiment of the claimed invention has a plastic-coated metal core. This embodiment combines optimum gripping properties, slipping is virtually ruled out, with optimum stability.
The invention provides that the claimed handle serves for stabilizing the side walls of the dishwasher. By virtue of the handle being used as a stabilizing element, the design of the door may be more lightweight and thus more cost-effective, since the handle contributes significantly to the stability of the structural part.